


Such a Pretty Face

by lockyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockyeol/pseuds/lockyeol
Summary: Chanyeol has needs.  Kyungsoo fulfills them.





	

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he likes it.

If asked about it the tall male starts stuttering, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning scarlet.  He has no reasoning, no logic.  Seeing it happen to other people in videos had him intrigued.  Thinking about it happening to him stabbed him straight in the gut; a pang of all consuming arousal that didn’t leave him until he was biting his lip to muffle his moans as he spilled over his own hand.

Now that he has an open minded partner he’s finally going to get what he wants and his hands are trembling where they rest on his thighs.  He glances up through his lashes, past Kyungsoo furiously working over his thick cock and to his boyfriend’s dark, hungry gaze.  Chanyeol’s knees are sore and he knows they’re going to crack when he stands up later, but his discomfort is easily pushed aside with every hitch of Kyungsoo’s breath, every twitch of his lips and furrow of his brow.

Chanyeol feels vulnerable, naked and kneeling on his bedroom floor, waiting for Kyungsoo to cum on his face.  But he’s also excited, his own cock hard and aching between his legs, begging to be touched.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses, pausing in his movements to thumb over the head of his cock before picking up the pace and stroking himself harder and faster than before.  “I’m gonna come.  That’s what you want, right?  Want me to come all over your pretty fucking face?”

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter as he sucks in a breath, circling his thumb and forefinger around the base of his erection because Kyungsoo’s filthy words have him teetering on the edge.

" _Yes_ ," Chanyeol moans, tongue swiping over his kiss swollen bottom lip.  “Come on me, Soo.  Please.  I _need_ it.”

Kyungsoo buries his free hand in Chanyeol’s hair and yanks his head back, a waterfall of moans pouring from his lips as he reaches his peak.  The first rope of cum lands on the bridge of Chanyeol’s nose and his eyes shut on instinct.  The next one lands on his cheek.  The one after that on his cupid’s bow.  The one after that on his chin.  Once Kyungsoo’s spent he rubs the head of his cock on Chanyeol’s other cheek, spreading any lingering cum on his previously clean skin.

If he could, Kyungsoo would dirty up every single inch of his lover.

Chanyeol’s eyes open when Kyungsoo’s knees hit the floor with a muted thud.  Kyungsoo reaches out, knocking Chanyeol’s hand away from his neglected cock, and pushes him over the edge with a handful of strokes.  Chanyeol’s hands fly up to Kyungsoo’s bare shoulders, his nails digging harshly into Kyungsoo’s skin.  Euphoria washes over Chanyeol in waves, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, and when his boyfriend lets go of his spent and softening cock, Kyungsoo wipes the hand that’s dirty with Chanyeol’s release all over the taller male’s chest, making sure to brush over his sensitive nipples.

Chanyeol feels wrecked and absolutely content.

“Let’s go get you into a bath, hmm?  How does that sound?”

Now that their play is over, Kyungsoo is soft and caring, willing to do anything to make Chanyeol comfortable and keep him happy.

“Sounds good,” Chanyeol hums, standing up slowly and wincing when his knees creak and protest.  Maybe he should use a pillow next time instead of assuming that the carpet would be an adequate enough cushion.  “We should do that again soon.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s shoulder before guiding him into the bathroom with a hand on the small of his back.

“Whatever you want, Yeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. DON'T LOOK AT ME.  
> 2\. I'm a depraved individual.  
> 3\. I don't like writing smut all that much because I Am Awful at it but once I got this idea in my head I had to get it out.  
> 4\. Also this was written in like an hour so as you can see the quality is Not That Great.  
> 5\. More facials in EXO fanfiction 2k16.


End file.
